


only heaven (i'm alone with you)

by Petr1chor



Series: take me to the barricade [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Grantaire, Gyms, Insecure Enjolras, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire (Les Misérables), Shorts (Clothing), pretty enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petr1chor/pseuds/Petr1chor
Summary: Enjolras wants to learn how to fight, and asks Granatire to teach him. Grantaire is having issues with Enjolras' opted gym wear.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: take me to the barricade [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049165
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	only heaven (i'm alone with you)

**Author's Note:**

> here's a fic I posted on tumblr

Grantaire made a sound halfway between a groan and a yell as the vibration of his phone woke him up. He blinked blearily at the screen, waiting for his eyes to clear up. God, it had just been an hour since he had gone to sleep.

He saw Enjolras’ contact on his notification panel and felt his heart sink with dread. They still hadn’t spoken about how they had woken up last week, tangled together on the couch. He opened the message with his heart in his throat.

_Apollo: Hi! Remember when I told you I want to learn how to fight? Jehan told me Saturday was your gym day._

_Apollo: Do you mind if I join you? Only if you have the time to instruct me a bit._

_Apollo: : )_

Grantaire deflated in relief. He was typing before his sleep addled mind could catch up.

_Me: sure apollo i’m free all morning._

Xxx

Grantaire knew he had never walked to the gym that quickly in his life. He blamed half asleep him for landing himself in this situation. Speaking to Enjolras after they’d ended up cuddling with him drunk out his mind was scary on its own, but having to meet him at the gym was mortifying.

What if Enjolras wore tights? What if he had to _spar_ with him?

His mind was teeming with possibilities and Grantaire could not think of a single scenario in which he would not end up confessing to Enjolras or running away screaming.

When he got to the locker room, Jehan was already smiling dressed and ready for the day.

“You,” Grantaire said, pointing a finger at them, “Are fucking evil.”

Jehan laughed with their head thrown back and came over to pat Grantaire on the cheek, softly.

“Self-defense is important, darling, you wouldn’t want your precious Apollo to get hurt, would you.”

Grantaire grumbled, taking his shirt off and pulling a tank top over his head.

“I haven’t seen him since Coufeyrac’s party,” he grumbled.

“Oh you mean since Enj basically all but told you he’s smitten for you and called you pretty?”

Grantaire felt a sharp pain go through him at the thought. Enjolras was just so full of love. Getting to bask in it felt exhilarating, but it was important for him to remember that Enjolras thought of him as his _friend._

“Don’t- don’t say that,” he managed to get out.

“Honey,” Jehan began, cutting themself off abruptly with wide eyes. Grantaire felt a little afraid to follow their gaze where it had settled behind them.

Bahorel was leading Enjolras in, with Courfeyrac following them with his phone in his hand, Grantaire hoped it was a videocall with Combeferre, but he couldn’t be sure. He wasn’t sure of anything. His eyes were trained on Enjolras.

Enjolras, who was so rarely seen out of large hoodies and full formalwear. Enjolras who had, for whatever reason, decided to show up to the gym in a white tank that hung loosely off his shoulders and bright red booty shorts.

“Oh god help me,” he whispered.

Jehan giggled, leaning over to press a kiss on his cheek, “You boy looks nice, doesn’t he?”

Grantaire pinched their arm, making them squeak, smack him and go stand by Courfeyrac.

“Who are you on call with?” they asked him, leaning closer to look.

“Oh I’m not on call, I’m recording a reaction video.”

 _Asshole_ , Grantaire thought, admittedly too distracted to have any real heat behind it.

He really needed to look away soon, but Enjolras was smiling and Grantaire thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world, how could he look away?

“Hi, R.”

“Apollo,” he hoped he didn’t sound too strangled.

Enjolras cocked his head, “Ready to show me the ropes?”

Grantaire inhaled deeply, “Lead the way.”

Xxx

Grantaire swatted Courfeyrac’s phone away from his face. After quite a bit of begging, Bahorel had felt mercy, had lead Enjolras away and was running him through some warm ups.

“I chose the outfit.”

“I hate you.”

“Awww, R, you should be thanking me.”

Grantaire looked over at Enjolras, already breathing hard although Bahorel had barely begun. He had ducks on his socks. Grantaire was sure he would never get the picture out of his head.

“Thank you,” he mumbled and Courfeyrac laughed.

“Grantaire!” Enjolras jogged up to him, “Can you wrap my hands for me? Bahorel said his hands are too big to do it well.”

Grantaire threw Bahorel a glare over Enjolras’ shoulder, and he got an exaggerated wink in return.

Enjolras was looking at him, with his hair already sticking to his forehead, the gentle slope of his shoulders on full display. He extended his hand, clearly meaning for Grantaire to take it. Grantaire swallowed.

“Uh, actually, I have somewhere to be.”

Enjolras looked confused and maybe a little hurt, Grantaire thought.

“You said you were free all morning.”

“Something- something came up,” he managed, before scuttling away in the direction of the locker room.

Grantaire sat down on the bench, putting his face in his hands and letting out a long groan.

“Are you mad at me?”

Grantaure spun around. Enjolras’ shoulders were deflated. He hung his head.

“You know, for the whole falling asleep on you thing. I don’t-“ he groaned,”I don’t remember what I said, no one will tell me.”

Grantaire searches his mind desperately for a reply, but Enjolras spoke again. His voice was small.

“You don’t need to leave. I’m sorry I came here. This was dumb, I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

Grantaire could feel his heart breaking at the unhappy twist of Enjolras’ mouth.

“Enj, hey, no.”

He looked up. Grantaire stood, going towards him and praying to all the gods he’d renounced for the sun from the window to stop falling on Enjolras’ collarbones like that.

“I’m not mad at you, of course I’m not.”

Enjolras exhaled deeply.

“Then why-“

“I was being dumb. I’m sorry. I like your shorts.”

Enjolras failed to fight a smile, his ears reddening.

“Give me your best fight stance, then,” Grantaire said, spurring Enjolras to bring both his arms up in front of him.

Grantaire laughed lightly.

“You have to widen your feet.”

“Why?”

Grantaire looked at him pointedly, before reaching over with one hand and pushing him.

Grantaire grabbed his elbow as he stumbled, and Enjolras threw him an indignant glare. Grantaire laughed.

“Still want me to wrap your hands for you?”

Enjolras pulled tape and wrapping out of the pockets of his shorts, thrusting it into Grantaire’s hand. Grantaire took Enjolras’ hand gently, not daring to meet his eyes. He lightly brushed a thumb over his knuckles.

This would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this?  
> Kudos, comment, share <333


End file.
